Total Drama Island Trailers
by Icestar51
Summary: Preview the new hit TV series, Total Drama, by reading these trailers today! This contains a lot of spoilers, so don't read if you haven't watched it! Now at That's Off the Chain, where bikes are being built and bikes are being raced!
1. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

**Icestar51 here! This is my new story, but to let everyone know, this is really short. It's my trailer for all the episodes of all three seasons.**

**The trailers will probably be about 300 words or so, so don't expect it to be long, but some of them might be.**

**Enjoy Not So Happy Campers- Part 1!**

* * *

_**On an island…**_

**DJ**: Hey, are you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?

**Chris**: Yo, dawg, this is it. Camp Wawanakwa.

**DJ**: _(while moving to the end of the dock)_ Looked a lot different on the application form.

_**Somewhere in Canada…**_

**Chris**: Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario, I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!

_**A reality show begins…**_

**Gwen**: (_in the Confession Cam_) Um, okay...so far this sucks.

_**And the contestants arrive…**_

**Gwen**: You mean we're staying _here?_

**Chris**: No, _you're_ staying here, my crib is an air stream with A.C., that away.

**Gwen**: I did NOT sign up for this.

**Chris**: Actually, (_holds up large stack of papers_) you _did_. _(Gwen takes contract, rips it up and throws it in the water)_

**Chris**: The great thing about lawyers is, they make LOTS of copies.

**Gwen**: _(turns to leave)_ I am not staying here.

**Chris**: Cool, I hope you can swim though, 'cuz your ride just left. _(the boat has already left the island)_

**Gwen**: Jerk!

_**To face their biggest problem yet…**_

**Katie**: What do you think they'll make us do?

**DJ**: It's our first challenge. How hard can it be? _(cut to a scene where the campers are on top of a huge cliff)_ Oh sh- _(censored)_

_**Camp Wawanakwa!**_

(scenes flash, Duncan holding Noah by the lip, Chef throwing a knife at the Bass, Owen farting, all the campers in the water, the Screaming Gophers, the Killer Bass, and the campfire pit.)

**Chris: **Find out here right now on... TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND!

_**Not So Happy Campers- Part 1**_

_**Coming Soon…**_

**Owen**: _(in confessional)_ Hey, everyone, check this out. I have something very important to say. _(farts)_

* * *

**Don't forget, review and tell my your opinion.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part 2

**Here's the second chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The first challenge…**_

_(Lindsay is standing over the cliff dive)_

**Lindsay**: I thought this was going to be a talent contest!

**Chris**: Ha ha ha ha, yeah, ha ha... _(turns serious)_ No. _(Lindsay is pushed down)_

**Lindsay**: AHHHHHHHHH!

_(Gwen follows looking terrified)_

**Gwen**: NOOOOOOOOOO!

_(Cody is next, flailing like a beached flounder)_

**Cody**: WAHHHHHHHHH!

_(Izzy follows, laughing crazily like a witch, and falling like a sky-diver, obviously enjoying herself)_

**Izzy**: WAAA HA HA HA HA HA, YEAH! HA HA!

_**Provides a difficult task…**_

**Chris**: All right, campers. There's only one jumper left. You need this jump for the win. No pressure, dude. _(Owen has a smile on his face)_ Okay, there's pressure. _(turns it into a frown)_ _(The Screaming Gophers are cheering for him to jump)_

**Heather**: Just, jump, just do it, Owen! Do it!

**Owen**: _(puts floaties on his arms)_ Oh, I was pretty darn nervous. _(in the confession stall)_ See, the thing is, I'm not that strong a swimmer.

**Geoff**: _(in the confession stall about Owen)_ I'm looking at this guy and thinking, "There's no way he's gonna make it."

**Gwen**: _(in the confessional stall about Owen)_ I actually thought, "If he jumps this... he's gonna die."

_**And an advantage…**_

**Screaming Gophers**: _(shown pulling crates and singing)_ 49 bottles of pop on the wall, 49 bottles of pop, if one of those bottles should happen to fall, 48 bottles of pop on the wall!

_**Is on the line…**_

**Chris**: You can chicken out of you want, but it might end up costing your team the win. And then they'll hate you.

**Courtney**: It's a calculated risk. I've seen the other team, and I don't think nine of them will jump. _(cuts to the Screaming Gophers, looking strange)_

_**One team wins…**_

**Chris**: The winners; The Screaming Gophers!

**Trent**: That was awesome, dude! _(Owen has a frown on his face)_ What's wrong?

**Owen**: I think I lost my bathing suit. _(All of the campers murmur in disgust)_

_**The other loses…**_

**Chris** (_after the Killer Bass lose the hot tub building challenge_): Killer Bass, what can I say? Sucks to be you right now.

_**And a camper is voted off…**_

(_Trying to decide who to vote off_)

**Courtney**: What about him? _(points to Tyler)_

**Lindsay**: _(stands up)_ NOOOOOOOOO! _(everyone looks at Lindsay)_

**Lindsay**: No...salt. There's no salt on the table...bummer.

**Duncan**: _(about Tyler)_ Hey, hey. At least he jump off the cliff, chicken wing.

**Courtney**: _(to Duncan, angrily)_ Shut up!

**Ezekiel**: I just don't get why we lost, eh? They're the ones with six girls.

_**Not So Happy Campers- Part 2**_

(scenes flash: Owen jumping, the sharks swimming towards Justin, Ezekiel making sexist comments, Courtney and Ezekiel at the campfire, and Ezekiel getting voted off)

_**Coming soon…**_

**Gwen**: (_In Confession Cam_) Yeah, this camp pretty much still sucks. But now that I'm here, I guess I might as well win.

* * *

**Updates may be frequent, and they may not be. I don't know how many chapters I'll get out today.**

**Read and review!**


	3. The Big Sleep

**Another chapter. Who would have thought?**

**Man, I'm on a roll. I'll have to stop for now, but more will be up later.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**A brutal challenge…**_

**Campers**: _(after the buffet, groaning)_

**Chris**: Okay campers, time for part two of your challenge!

**Owen**: I thought _eating _was the second part!

**Gwen**: What more do you want from us?

**Heather**: _(rubbing her now bloated stomach_) Ugh, weird goth girl is right! Haven't we been through enough?

**Chris**: Umm, let me think about that... no!

_**Is what awaits…**_

**Gwen**: So you mean that the twenty kilometer run and the turkey-eating frenzy were just part of your sinister plot to make it harder for us to stay awake?

**Chris**: That's right, Gwen!

**Gwen**: Man, he's good.

_**Through the night…**_

**Owen**: Stay awake for twelve hours? I could do that in my sleep! Woo-hoo! _(falls asleep)_

_**And also the day…**_

**Gwen**: _(yawns)_ I'd _kill_ for a coffee right now.

**Chris**: _(drinking a coffee)_ What is wrong with you people? C'mon, fall asleep already!

**Gwen**: _(on her knees, desperately tugging at Chris' shirt)_ You've gotta hook me up, man! I'll even eat the grinds! ..Anything!

_**A camper wins…**_

**Chris**: Before we continue on with the story, who needs a bathroom break?

**Duncan**: I've held it this long, sweetheart! I can go all day.

**Gwen**: Yeah, but can you hold it for another _ten chapters?_

_**For their team…**_

**Gwen**: _(in the Confessional)_ The Awake-A-Thon was definitely the most brutal thing I had ever done in my life. _(camera cuts back to Awake-a-thon) _ **Gwen**: _(yawns)_ This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life.

**Trent**: It could be way worse.

**Gwen**: Oh yeah? How?

**Trent**: I could be stuck here without you to talk to.

_**And another is voted off…**_

**Eva**: _(as she is leaving on the Boat of Losers)_ I guess my temper did get the better of me... again. But whatever, it's their loss. They just lost their strongest competitor; I hope they realize that!

_**The Big Sleep**_

(scenes flash: Noah kissing Cody's ear, Tyler seeing a bear, Trent falling off his stump, Chris and the pop-up book, Duncan asleep on the toilet, and the stick almost spearing Courtney)

_**Coming soon…**_

**Courtney**: _(at the bonfire)_ To the Killer Bass! And to _not_ ending up here again next week!

* * *

**I'm setting up a new poll.**

**Vote for your favorite team in Total Drama Island! Screaming Gophers, or Killer Bass!**

**Read, review, and vote!**


	4. Dodgebrawl

**Another update! This time it's Dodgebrawl.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**After the last challenge…**_

**Gwen**: I am so tired, I can't feel my face. _(hits her head on the table)_

_**One team loses sleep…**_

**Chris**: Duncan! You look like crap, dude!

**Duncan**: Stick it.

**Courtney**: Harold snored all night.

**Chris**: Wow! Four nights with no sleep. How much are you _hurting_, dude?

**Duncan**: Wanna find out?

**Chris**: No, no, it's cool.

_**And the other dominates…**_

**Owen**: Great Gatsby that is it! GAME ON! _(steals ball from Izzy and throws it at Katie and Sadie)_

_**But loses control…**_

**Noah**: _(snidely)_ Knock 'em out, throw 'em out, rah rah. _(gets hit with the ball, the other Gophers smile)_ Owwwh!

**Heather**: You're right. Sports aren't your forte.

_**And loses the challenge…**_

**Chris**: The Killer Bass win! (_Killer Bass cheers_)

**Owen**: It's impossible! (_Whining_) Wwwhhhyyy!

**Duncan**: _(to Harold)_ Nice moves, skater nerd!

**Chris**: Gophers, what happened?

**Noah**: What can I say? _Weak_ effort. _(everyone glares at him)_

**Gwen**: Oh, shut it, Noah!

**Heather**: You know, for once, I agree with her. _(everyone but Owen, Justin, and Trent walks off)_

**Noah**: Touchy. _(Owen, Justin, and Trent glare at him)_

**Noah**: I'll tell you, the team spirit is severely lacking lately.

_**One is voted off…**_

**Noah**: _(after finding out he got voted off by his fellow team-mates)_ You know what? See if I care. Good luck, because you just voted off the only one with brains on this team. _(the members of the Screaming Gophers start pelting him with marshmallows)_

_**For doing nothing…**_

**LeShawna**: _(to Noah)_ You need to learn a little thing called respect, turkey!

_**This is dodgeball…**_

(scenes flash: Noah getting hit in the face, Heather hitting Tyler with a canoe, Harold catching the dodgeball, Cody's dodgeball tricks, and Noah getting pelted with marshmallows.)

_**Dodgebrawl**_

_**Coming soon…**_

**Chris**: All right, so it wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever... but I still get paid. Heh heh, bonus!

* * *

**Enjoy, read, review, and vote on my poll! It's on my profile page!**


	5. Not Quite Famous

**Another chapter, wow!**

**Please review, and enjoy!**

**Vote for the poll on my profile!**

* * *

_**It is time…**_

**Geoff**: I'm going to be on TV, man!

**Bridgette**: You're already on TV, Geoff.

**Geoff**: Oh, yeah. _(to camera)_ Hello out there, dudes!

_**For the campers…**_

**Chris**: _(about the talent show)_ Sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes, _(looks at Duncan)_ as long as it's legal. _(Duncan snaps his fingers, frowning)_

_**To show off their talents…**_

_(Beth twirls fire batons)_

**Heather**: Are you sure this is safe?

**Beth**: It's okay. I've been practicing. _(she tosses one in the air and it falls to the ground, burning a hole in the earth)_ I kinda missed the catching class...

_**Some talents succeed…**_

**Trent**: _(singing)_ They say we've only got summer. And I say that's really a bummer. But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun. It'll just be the two of us. Nothing to do just hang. So, let me say only this. Stick around for just one kiss.

_**And some fail…**_

**Bridgette**: _(walks onto stage on her hands, burps loudly, burps again, vomits repeatedly)_ _(in confessional)_ Going home won't be so bad. I could always work at the surf shack...

_**Yet one team prevails…**_

**Bridgette**: Now what? We have to send someone out there or we're going to lose this!

**Courtney**: Katie and Sadie are covered in barf!

**Bridgette**: Well, that only leaves Tyler, Duncan, or Harold. We already know that Tyler sucks. What can Duncan do again?

**Courtney**: Carve a picture of his own skull into a tree! What are we going to do?

_**And a failed talent is voted off…**_

**Heather**: _(in confessional; about her reading Gwen's diary; about who to vote off)_ People thought I was mean to Gwen. What_ever_. All I needed was four votes against Justin. Lindsay and Beth were easy, Izzy's just crazy, and Owen? Piece of cake. _(switches to Owen; eating his piece of cake)_

**Owen**: _(in confessional; chuckling with pink icing all over his face)_ Piece of cake.

_**Not Quite Famous**_

(scenes flash: Justin putting out the fire, Trent singing, Geoff jumping on his skateboard, Harold beatboxing, Bridgette puking, and Heather holding her marshmallow)

_**Coming soon…**_

**Gwen:** _(in confessional, regarding Heather)_ If that evil little cow thinks she's going to get away with this, she's got another thing coming.

* * *

**I'm working hard on this. This is the fifth chapter, and the sixth is with this.**

**Enjoy, read, review, and vote!**

**Icestar51, out!**


	6. The Sucky Outdoors

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'M ON A HUGE ROLL!**

**I've been trying to socialize all day, but no one seems available to socialize.**

**Enjoy this chapter! We're at the Sucky Outdoors, because they suck at Camp Wawanakwa.**

* * *

_**Into the wilderness…**_

**LeShawna**: Did he say there are bears up in here?

**Owen**: I had a little encounter with a bear once. Let's just say his head looks real nice up on my mantle.

_**The campers go…**_

**Heather:** _(about Gwen)_ Argh! _(scratches her arm)_ She is _so_ the next one to leave!

**Trent:** Who?

**Heather:** Who do you think? She dumped Harold's red ant farm into my bed!

**Trent:** Yeah, but you _did_ read her diary out loud to the entire world.

_**And spend the night…**_

**Duncan:** _(to Courtney)_ What's for dinner, woman? I'm starving!

**Courtney:** I hope you don't expect me to dignify that with a response.

_**With many frights…**_

**Heather:** _(referring to Izzy)_ Hey, has anyone seen crazy girl?

**Lindsay:** I think she had to pee.

**Trent:** But that was over an hour ago. Izzy! Izzy?

**Owen:** Izzy the Gopher, where are you? _(hears rustling in nearby bush, walks towards it)_ Oh, good. We thought we lost you there for a minute, man. _(Izzy pops out in a bear costume)_

**Owen:** _(thinks Izzy is a real bear)_ Great Pyramid of Giza!

**Izzy:** _(growls like a bear)_

**Owen:** Aaaaahhh! _(starts running around everyone else; Lindsay, Gwen, and Beth look terrified; Cody's so scared that he can't move and wets himself)_ We're all going to die! We're going to get eaten alive by a bear! Oh, the horror! Somebody help us! _(everyone is still scared, but Heather gets annoyed with Owen)_ I want my mommy! _(Heather trips him)_

_**One team wins…**_

**Chris:** Not so fast Gopherinos, it seems that the Killer Bass are missing a few fish.

_**Thanks to the missing fishes…**_

**Courtney:** _(sweetly)_ Are you two finished with your little love fest? _(Katie and Sadie nods yes)_ Good, because thanks to you, _(angrily)_ we just _lost the challenge! (Katie and Sadie frowns)_

_**And a fish is voted off…**_

_(Katie leaves on the Boat of Losers as Sadie cries on the Dock of Shame.)_

**Sadie:** I miss you already!

**Katie:** _(sobs)_ I miss you more!

**Sadie:** No, I miss you more!

**Katie:** No way, I _totally_ miss you more!

**Sadie:** I miss you infinitely more, bye!

_**The Sucky Outdoors**_

(scenes flash: Duncan showing his hook, Cody peeing in his pants, Izzy showing up as a bear, DJ holding Bunny, and Katie leaving on the Boat of Losers.)

_**Coming soon…**_

**Duncan:** She _so_ doesn't hate me. _(places hands behind neck and accidentally stabs back of neck with hook)_ Ahh.

* * *

**That's it for a little while.**

**Enjoy, read, review, and vote on my poll!**

**Icestar51, out!**


	7. Phobia Factor

**Managed to get out socializing. Finally!**

**Here's Phobia Factor. These things are something I can whip up in ten minutes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**By the campfire…**_

_(Beth offers Courtney a plate of green jelly with a gummy worm inside it)_

**Courtney:** _No!_ - I mean... no thanks; I'm good.

**Duncan:** What, are you on a diet or something?

**Courtney:** No! I just don't like green jelly, okay?

_**Confessions are made…**_

**Gwen:** _(in confessional)_ So suddenly everyone's having this big share-fest around the fire. Like Beth went on and on that her mortal fear is being covered by bugs. Harold's afraid of ninjas, even Heather admitted that she's afraid of sumo wrestlers!

_**And the next day…**_

**Chris:** Campers, your next challenge is a little game I like to call "Phobia Factor". Prepare to face your worst fears.

**LeShawna:** Worse than this? _(points at the food they're eating)_

_**Fears must be faced…**_

_(Gwen is getting buried)_

**Trent:** There's enough air in there for an hour. You only have to do five minutes.

**Chris:** As long as we decide to dig you up...

**Gwen:** Not funny, Chris!

**Chris:** Sheesh, take a pill.

_**One team prevails…**_

**Trent:** Can you make the cloud go lower and pelt him harder?

**Chris:** You are one sick dude! But yeah. _(triggers the remote, causing the hail cloud to pelt Geoff harder)_

**Trent:** Ah, that's awesome. Hey, do you ever feel like you've forgotten something?

**Chris:** Sometimes. I usually ignore it and the feeling goes away. Haha, watch this, I'm gonna _bury_ him in hail!

**Trent:** Bury? Oh, crap! Gwen!

_**And the other fails…**_

**Courtney:** We need this point, DJ! Suck it up!

_(Duncan, Harold, Geoff and Tyler shake their heads)_

**Courtney:** What? We're heading back to Loserville, people.

_**And a failed fear is sent home…**_

**Chris:** _(as Tyler leaves)_ Looks like a new _pecking order_ has been established here.

**Duncan:** It's not like he can _cry fowl_.

**Geoff:** Time for Tyler to _fly the coop_!

**Bridgette:** He won't be _flying high_ tonight!

**Courtney:** Okay, that's enough!

_**Phobia Factor**_

(scenes flash: DJ reacting to the gummy worm, Trent in the water, Geoff with the cloud of hail, Cody blowing himself up, Lindsay and Sadie with the wigs, and Tyler in the chicken pen.)

_**Coming soon…**_

**Lindsay:** _(in confessional)_ Aww, I'll never forget our time together, Taylor- uh, Tyler. _(blows Tyler a good-bye kiss)_ Bye!

* * *

**Enjoy, read, review, and vote on the poll on my profile!**

**I will have Up the Creek and Paintball Deer Hunter up later tonight, and maybe more.**

**Icestar51 out!**


	8. Up the Creek

**Here already! Wow! I think I'll do one more, and then I'm done for the night.**

**Enjoy Up the Creek!**

* * *

_**An old camping favorite…**_

**Geoff:** We've gotta pour _what? (Bridgette smacks her forehead)_

**Chris:** "Portage"... _(as a fly flies into Geoff's left ear and exits out of his right ear)_ Dude... walk with your canoe.

**Geoff:** Oh.

_**Is done by the campers…**_

_(in confessional)_

**Cody:** Chris told us to pick a paddle partner. It was time for me to make my move. If I could just get Gwen alone for five minutes, I knew I could woo her with my manly charms.

_**Who trek to an island…**_

**Chris:** Legend has it, that if you take anything off of the island, _(dramatic voice)_ you'll be cursed forever!

**Owen:** Yeah, a cursed island! Whoo! _(awkward silence)_

**Chris:** Now, get in your canoes and let's have some fun!

**Owen:** Yes!

_**Through tons of drama…**_

**Cody:** So, do you wanna go out sometime?

**Gwen:** No.

**Cody:** How about Friday night?

**Gwen:** Uh, no.

**Cody:** Saturday's fine with me. How about Saturday?

**Gwen:** I'm never going out with you, _ever!_

**Cody:** Ok. Fine. Jeez. So... Is Sunday out of the question? _(Gwen twirls her paddle like a baton and rams it against Cody's groin)_

**Cody:** _(strains)_ Uh... Got it...

**Cody:** _(in confessional)_ Ok. Maybe she wasn't quite ready for the Code-meister.

**Cody:** _(real life) (keels over)_ (loud sigh)

_**Thanks to one camper…**_

**LeShawna:** _(to Izzy)_ You cost us the game! You are dead!

**Izzy:** Right, okay, you are _so_ lucky my license to kill is currently expired.

_**The opposing team wins…**_

**Geoff:** You'll have to go ahead without me... _(Courtney starts to walk away, but DJ grabs her)_

**DJ:** We're not leaving any man behind. Not on my watch!

_**And their team loses…**_

**Lindsay:** Trent's stuck! I'm coming, Trent!

**Trent:** No, don't! _(Lindsay jumps in)_

**Lindsay:** _(gasps)_ I'm stuck, too! I _so_ didn't see that coming.

_**And a camper is put on the run…**_

**RCMP Officer:** _(from a helicopter)_ Izzy! We know you are down there! You are under arrest! _(a searchlight tries to spot Izzy)_

**LeShawna:** You mean all that trash you were talkin' was true?

**Izzy:** No, just the RCMP part. See ya! _(Izzy goes psycho while the helicopter's searchlight immediately focuses on her)_

**Izzy:** _(to RCMP)_ You'll never get me **ALIVE**! _(laughs hysterically and runs off, with the RCMP in hot pursuit)_

_**Up the Creek**_

(scenes flash: Trent and Cody talking, Lindsay and Trent in quicksand, Cody swinging on a vine, Izzy and LeShawna in the canoe, Geoff with an injury, and Izzy running from the helicopter.)

_**Coming soon…**_

**Cody:** Monster _beavers!_

* * *

**Boney Island is such a cool place.**

**Enjoy, read, review, and vote on my profile poll!**

**Paintball Deer Hunter up soon!**


	9. Paintball Deer Hunter

**This is the longest one yet! Should be good.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**In the woods…**_

**LeShawna**: Two hours of sneaking around in the woods and I haven't shot a darn thing. What kind of messed up person actually does this for fun?

_**Paintballs are shot…**_

**Duncan**: _(when Owen farts) _Beans... Owen! Nice try, Farticus! You almost had me! _(Escapes)_

_**The hunters lurk…**_

**Owen**: It's on, DJ! Your butt's a hamburger and I'm one hot barbecue!

_**The deer disappear…**_

**Duncan**: _(to Owen)_ What are you looking at?

**Owen**: Oh nothing... _Bambi!_

_**Mean things happen…**_

**Heather**: I'm giving you one last chance...

**Beth**: Why? Because you know you can't win without our little alliance?

**Heather**: I can make your life _miserable_ here!

**Beth**: You already do, Miss "Come put lotion on my nasty alligator skin!"

_**Disgusting things happen…**_

_(Owen splashes himself with a yellow liquid)_

**Beth**: What are you doing?

**Owen**: Masking my scent so the deer don't smell me coming.

**LeShawna**: Tell me that isn't...

**Owen**: Pee? Yes! Yes it is.

**Beth**: Ewww!

**Owen**: I got some more if you need some.

**Beth**: We're hunting _other_ campers; you don't have to hide your scent!

**Owen**: You mean I collected all this pee for nothing? _(throws cup in the air)_

_(Lindsay and Beth run away as the cup lands beside LeShawna)_

**LeShawna**: Dude, you are one sick ticket.

_**Painful things happen…**_

**Cody**: _(in confessional)_ I was so psyched to be a deer! I'm small, but I'm quick. Lots of practice from dodging spitballs in math class.

_**And it ends up…**_

**Chris**: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Stealing from Chef, eating chips in the woods, being mauled by bears... Do you know what I see here? I see a very undisciplined group! I see a disgraceful mess! I see a massive waste of paint product! And I have to say, that... was... _awesome!_ When you guys opened fire on your own team? Wicked TV, guys.

_**As victory for one team…**_

**Harold**: Hey, where are Duncan and Courtney? _(Sadie elbows Harold and gestures off-screen; everyone sees Duncan and Courtney walking towards them with their antlers stuck together)_

**Gwen**: Oh, this is _too_ much.

**Owen**: Duncan, you sly dog, you!

**Duncan**: The girl can't keep her antlers off me. _(Courtney kicks him in the nuts, in a squeaky voice)_ Can't even bend over...

_**A losing victim…**_

_(in the confessional)_

**Cody**: Okay, I know I got mauled by a bear, but I'm feeling confident about this. Heather's as mean as a snake, dude! Her own team shot her like eighteen times! They'll never kick me off. _(switches to LeShawna)_

**LeShawna**: Who did I vote for? Well, Heather's been a pain in my butt from Day 1, but I got to say... Cody. _(switches to Owen)_

**Owen**: Yeah, that Cody... not so useful in challenges anymore. _(shrugs)_

_**Is voted off…**_

_(Cody mumbles frantically, apparently trying to tell Beth that Heather is the reason he got voted off)_

**Beth**: I know, I can't believe I stood up to her, either! _(Cody mumbles more; Beth cannot understand, however)_

**Beth**: Don't worry about me. I'll be fine! And... I still have my good luck charm! _(shows Cody the tiki idol; he starts to panic)_ See? I found it on Boney Island last week. Cool, huh? Goodbye Cody! Take care! _(Beth kisses Cody on the cheek, but Cody seems to be trying to warn Beth about the Boney Island tiki doll; he falls off the dock and his wheelchair sinks)_

_**Up the Creek**_

(scenes flash: LeShawna shooting Heather, Owen falling out of a tree, Cody getting mauled by a bear, Courtney and Duncan with hooked antlers, and Cody rolling into the lake.)

_**Coming soon…**_

_(in the confessional)_

**Lindsay**: I totally admire Belle for standing up to Heather, _(worried)_ but she's _so_ dead now!

* * *

**Enjoy, read, review, and vote on my profile poll!**

**No more until tomorrow! Possibly!**


	10. If You Can't Take the Heat

**My chapter for the day! Enjoy this episode!**

* * *

_**Through tons of pain…**_

**Chris:** _(in recap)_ And Cody made a new friend, who quickly beat the crap out of him. Can anyone say "Medevac"?

_**A simple task…**_

**Heather:** _(in confessional)_ Things are going perfectly, except for Owen's hornet stings and Trent's concussion, which means he's out of today's challenge. But still, this challenge is totally ours. _(smacks forehead in disappointment)_

_**Of cooking a meal…**_

**Courtney:** Careful your big paws don't mash the pastry.

**Duncan:** Careful your uptight butt doesn't curdle the custard.

_**Stands in their way…**_

**Heather:** _(to Lindsay and Gwen)_ Pay attention, girls! This is how you flambé. Step one: pour the flambé liquid, which you did manage. Step two of two: light it! _(pulls out lighter from pocket and lights flambé, only for it to blow up in her face; Lindsay smiles while Gwen snickers)_

_**One team fights…**_

**Lindsay:** _(after locking Heather in freezer)_ Do you think Heather's really mad at us?

**Heather:** _(as dents start appearing on freezer door)_ I will destroy you!

**LeShawna:** She'll get over it. Girl needs to learn how to chill.

_**And votes someone off…**_

_(in confessional)_

**Heather:** Today's vote was really hard, but only because there were so many annoying people to choose from.

**Lindsay:** I can't believe we locked her in the _fridge!_ That was so cool! ... She's not going to see this, is she?

**Heather:** LeShawna is a royal pain in the butt, and Owen completely screwed up everything for us!

**Lindsay:** Her eyebrows look _so_ bad. I'd kind of like to vote Heather off, but...

**Heather:** I vote for Beth.

**Owen:** _(burping)_ Beth.

_**Shattering the curse…**_

(scenes flash: Owen with hornet stings, Duncan squirting Courtney, Harold eating a sandwich, Heather frozen, and Beth getting voted off.)

_**If You Can't Take the Heat**_

_**Coming soon…**_

**LeShawna:** _(looking up at the sky)_ Dear curse, please hit Heather next. And if possible, hit her upside the head!

* * *

**Enjoy, read, review, and vote on my profile poll!**

**Uhh, Who Can You Trust should be up tomorrow morning, possibly with Basic Straining.**

**Icestar51 out!**


	11. Who Can You Trust?

**Hey, guys, I'm back! Not like I was gone for very long.**

**Here's the next episode. Who Can You Trust? That is this chapter's question.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**For the next challenge…**_

**Gwen:** Excuse me, can we trade partners? I really don't feel like being dropped on my head today.

**Heather:** Oh, please. As much as I _love_ your company, I'm not going to throw a challenge just to kill you... yet.

_**It's all about trust…**_

**Chris:** Hi, Chris here. Sometimes, teams just don't get along. So the producers and I thought that the best way to work through the group friction would be... to exploit it for laughs. This is gonna be _awesome!_

_**Have enough trust…**_

**Trent:** _(while suffering from the poisonous fish) (strangled voice)_ I thought you said you passed Biology!

**Lindsay:** I said I _took_ Biology.

_**And victory is yours…**_

**Chris:** And now, the Blind Trapeze. To avoid serious injury, the trapeze has been set up over this pond... which is full of jellyfish. _(the camera focuses on the pond, which is indeed full of jellyfish; everyone gasps)_ You two will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you when to jump. _(hands Bridgette and Heather blindfolds)_

**Heather:** And then...?

**Chris:** Then hopefully, they'll catch you. Or that's gonna be one heck of a painful swim. _(laughs)_

_**One team has little trust…**_

**Heather:** I can't believe I trusted that little-_(jellyfish zaps her)_ ...Ow! Freaking stinging jellyfish! _(jellyfish zaps her again)_ ...Ow!

_**But the other still loses…**_

_(an explosion goes off)_

**DJ:** _(while blindfolded)_ What the heck was that?

**Chris:** We had a few explosives left over and I just _hate_ to waste... _(sets off another explosion)_

_**And votes off a member…**_

_(Sadie angrily walks down the Dock of Shame as the Boat of Losers pulls up with Katie)_

**Katie:** _(seeing Sadie)_ EEEEEEEEEEE-EEEE-EEEE-EEEEEEE! Oh, yay!

**Sadie:** _(seeing Katie in the Boat of Losers; is overjoyed and runs to jump in the boat)_ EEEEEEEEEEE-EEEE-EE-EEEEE!

_**Who Can You Trust?**_

(scenes flash: Trent being poisoned, Gwen without her skirt on, Heather covered with jellyfish, DJ and Geoff racing down the hill, and Sadie running off crying from the campfire.)

_**Coming soon…**_

**Courtney:** _(in confessional)_ When I say someone's going down, they go _down_.

* * *

**Read, review, and vote! I've said this a lot, but whatever.**

**Basic Straining is probably going to be out either later this morning or sometime later today.**

**Icestar51 out!**


	12. Basic Straining

**Another chapter! This will probably by the only chapter for the day, unless I decide to put up X-Treme Torture later.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chef takes over…**_

**Chef**: _(over loudspeaker)_ Listen up, you little cockroaches! I want all campers to report to the Dock of Shame at 09:00 hours! _(brief pause)_ That means now, soldiers, **NOW!**

_**And runs the challenge…**_

**Gwen**: _(in Confessional)_ Okay. Whoever's sick, twisted, idea this was to put _(referring to Chef)_ him in charge of this challenge, I have to say... I'm a little bit impressed.

_**A brutal task…**_

**Chef**: Twenty-five of us went to the jungle that night... only five came back out.

**Gwen**: _(yawns)_ What war were you in, anyway?

**Chef**: Did I ask you to speak? Because I don't remember asking you to speak!

**Gwen**: _(rolls eyes and mutters so Chef can't hear her)_ Whatever. He _so_ wasn't in a war.

_**Two campers hook up…**_

**Duncan**: _(after watching her puke, grinning)_ So the princess has a dark side.

**Courtney**: Okay... that was so gross. But it was like... once I did something _bad_, it was so much fun, I just wanted more!

**Duncan**: Well, you could always give me that kiss. That'd be pretty bad.

**Courtney**: _(ruffles his hair and smiles)_ You're still not my type.

**Duncan**: Fine. Enjoy a peanut butter-less life.

**Courtney**: Thanks. Enjoy prison.

**Duncan**: I will. _(they kiss)_

_**And their team loses…**_

**Courtney**: Master Chief? I just have one thing to say to you.

**Chef**: And what might that be?

**Courtney**: You _really_ need to take a chill pill. _(Chef steams as she laughs hysterically, with everyone else except Duncan stunned at her)_

_**And one is voted off…**_

**Courtney**: _(being dragged to Boat of Losers)_ I do not concede! I do not concede!

**Duncan**: Awww man, this sucks!

**Courtney**: _(to the remaining Killer Bass)_ _I_ was your only hope! _I_ was a Counselor in Training! _(to Chef Hatchet and Chris, who are dragging her)_ Let GO of me! _(they "let go" of her by throwing her into the Boat of Losers)_ You are going to hear from my attorney!

**Duncan**: _(after Courtney sets sail)_ Courtney, wait! I made this for you! _(throws her a small object)_

**Courtney**: Duncan! _(sees that it's a wooden skull)_ Okay, this is really weird and creepy, but I love it! _(she waves goodbye to Duncan)_ I'll never forget you!

_**Under weird circumstances…**_

**Harold**: _(while switching the votes)_ You guys think you're _so_ funny. Let's see how you like it when someone messes with your love life.

_**Basic Straining**_

(scenes flash: Geoff falling out of a tree, Harold with mud in his mouth, Courtney puking, Duncan and Courtney in the boathouse, and Courtney leaving on the Boat of Losers.)

_**Coming soon…**_

**Courtney**: Never mind. I was wrong. He's just as gross and annoying as he wants you to believe. Enjoy your GARBAGE!

* * *

**Read, review, and vote on my profile poll!**

**Icestar51 out!**


	13. XTreme Torture

**Another chapter for today! Cool!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The next challenge…**_

**Trent:**: _(to DJ)_ You know what they say on Blackcomb Mountain, bro. Best glimpse of heaven's on the way into hell! Let's do this!

_**Takes everything…**_

**Harold:** _(in confessional)_ This is it. We're tied for the win. Bad-to-the-bone Duncan is driving Lindsay. I'm skiing for the Bass. Winning is inevitable. Good-bye wedgies, wet willies, and toilet face plunges. Hello: (_Puts on sunglasses_) "Dirty Harold"!

_**To the extreme…**_

**Chris:** _(to Trent and DJ in plane)_ If you could just fill these out! _(pointing to forms)_

**DJ:** But we already signed insurance forms at the beginning of the show!

**Chris:** Yeah, but _these_ are for organ donations! I have this cool cannibal challenge I want to pitch to the producers, and this will go a long way towards budgeting free props!

_**One team loses…**_

**Heather**: _(in confessional)_ I knew I couldn't let that little dorkwad win. So I decided to cut him loose. _(back on the track, she takes out knife) _Game over, guppy!

**Harold:** Victory is... huh? _(Heather starts to cut the rope, until a tree branch snags her shirt which rips it off, exposing her breasts)_

**Heather:** _(after covering her breasts)_ AAAHHH! _(Harold gasps hits a rock and Heather crashes and is sent flying and lands on a bear.)_

_**And vote one off…**_

**Chris:** As you know, if you do not receive a marshmallow you will be forced to walk the Dock of Shame, and you can never, ever return to camp! _(brings out two marshmallows)_ Bridgette and DJ, you guys are safe. _(with a loud-speaker to Geoff, who's sitting far away in a tree with some skunks)_ Geoff, you're safe too! _(throws him the marshmallow)_

**Geoff:** Muchos luchos, compadres!

**Chris:** Okay, that leaves Harold, who bailed big for reasons unknown…

**Harold:** _(in confessional)_ Boobies…

**Chris:** … and Duncan, who bailed even _bigger_ because Lindsay left him circling the drain in a shameful…

**Duncan:** _(grabs Chris' shirt; talks through gritted teeth)_ The chick was determined!

**Chris:** ... Which is why you're safe. _(Duncan takes the marshmallow, smiling devilishly)_

_**Revealing a surprise…**_

**Harold:** Farewell, Total Drama Island. I loved, I lost, and I saw_ boobies_. What more could a man ask for?

**Gwen:** You loved?

**LeShawna:** You're a man?

**Bridgette:** _You_ saw _boobies?_

**Harold:** LeShawna, I meant every word of that poem!

**LeShawna:** Poem? That was you…?

**Bridgette:** No way. _(LeShawna runs up and gives Harold a hug)_

**LeShawna:** Baby, you some kind of freaky!

**Harold:** _(sounds choked)_ Give Daddy some sugar. _(Gwen and Bridgette gasps as LeShawna and Harold kiss before Chef drags him to the Boat of Losers.)_

_**X-Treme Torture**_

(scenes flash: Lindsay skiing, Trent in a body cast, DJ landing on the sofa bed, Geoff being thrown through the air, and Harold leaving on the Boat of Losers.)

_**Coming soon…**_

**Chef:** _(in confessional)_ LeShawna and Harold? I was as shocked as you. But you didn't read the letters… _(chuckles)_ Mmm, spicy...

* * *

**Read, review, and vote on my profile poll!**

**I'll probably be able to update one episode per day for the next five days. So, by the end of the week, we should be past Episode 19.**

**Icestar51 out!**


	14. Brunch of Disgustingness

**Today's chapter is up! We'll be heading to the merge next.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**At the next challenge…**_

**Owen**: I'll eat anything. Even my drawers if I have to. ... Will I have to?

_**Comes a battle…**_

**LeShawna**:Yeah, It'll bug me too if I didn't have anything in the front or in the back to shake! (_gestures chest and butt_)

**Heather**: Yeah, Well you have so much junk in your trunk, your jeans should come with a trash compactor!

_**Of the genders…**_

**Geoff**: _(to Bridgette)_ It's not that big a deal. Sometimes, they castrate bulls for...medical reasons.

**Bridgette**: _(in confessional)_ It was so sweet of him to help.

_**In a disgusting…**_

**Chris**: You guys like pizza?

**Owen**: I could eat pizza anytime. With anything on it.

**Chris**: _Anything?_ How about live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies?

**Lindsay**: Ewww, I hate anchovies!

_**Eating contest…**_

_(in the confessional)_

**Trent**: It wasn't that bad. I was playing it up for the cameras. You know, to boost ratings. I really don't mind beef testicles, or live grasshopper pizza's with jellyfish..oh... _(barfs)_

_**And a reward…**_

**Chris**: Owen wins! _(Duncan, Geoff, Trent, and DJ cheer)_

_**Is on the line…**_

(scenes flash: Trent puking, Owen drinking cockroach juice, Chef in the confessional, and the guys leaving for the resort.)

_**Brunch of Disgustingness**_

_**Coming soon…**_

**Chef**: (_in the confessional_) I was excited about the next dish, (_scratches himself_) I made it from scratch.

* * *

**Read, review, and vote!**

**Yeah, see you guys tomorrow! No Pain, No Game will be out.**

**Icestar51 out!**


	15. No Pain, No Game

**I'm so sorry! I totally forgot to update yesterday!**

**So we will have at least a double feature of Total Drama Trailers today, maybe more. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Two campers return…**_

**Heather**: _(About Eva)_ _She_ was an audience favorite?

**Chris**: Not really, but _we_ liked her. Also returning to camp, it's Izzy!

**Bridgette, Eva, and Lindsay**: Oh no!

_**And everyone is annoyed…**_

**Gwen**: _(After seeing Eva return; talking to Chris)_: Wait a sec, you said no one was allowed back! _(Bridgette nods in agreement)_

**Chris**: _(Over loudspeaker)_: I did?

**Gwen**: "And once you leave-" _(Flashback of Chris from a past episode plays)_

**Chris**: _(In flashback)_: And once you leave on the Dock of Shame, on the Boat of Losers, you can never, never ever, _EVER_ come back! _(Gwen and Bridgette look at the loudspeaker angrily awaiting Chris' reply)_

**Chris**: Oh yeah...that...yeah, I lied.

**Gwen**: You can't do that! It's not fair!

**Leshawna**: Whoa, girl, you're reasoning with a loudspeaker, that just does not look good.

_**A painful challenge…**_

**Duncan**: Ohhh..._(sinks to the floor with unbearable pain)_

_**Is in the game…**_

**Chris**: _(cheerfully)_ Isn't this fun?

**Duncan:** _(on ground)_ Yeah, it's a riot.

_**One person wins…**_

_(After Leshawna beats the grizzly bear)_

**Chris**: LeShawna wins, so Eva is out.

**Eva**: WHAT? No way!

**Chris**: Waaaaaaay. She wins the challenge, invincibility and the grand prize.

_**Leaving another voted off…**_

**Chris**: Lots of dirt revealed there, huh? But, in the end, it was still six votes against Eva. So, adios!

**Eva**: What? This isn't the end of me! You better watch your backs! I'm not done! I'll get my revenge! _(on the Boat of Losers in a straight jacket)_ I'm not done with you! Oh! and Izzy lied. She wasn't in the woods, she was...

**Izzy**: Wow, she has issues, huh? Party at LeShawna's new crib!

_**No Pain, No Game**_

(scenes flash: Duncan getting bitten by turtles, Izzy with the poison ivy treatment, LeShawna log rolling, Eva with Sasquatchanakwa boots, and Eva in a straitjacket.)

_**Coming soon…**_

**Chris**: _(to Duncan)_ If I were you dude, I'd protect my coconuts. This could get ugly.

* * *

**Read and review!**

**See you later!**

**Icestar51 out! **


	16. Search and Do Not Destroy

**Sorry this took me so long. I've been busy.**

**A bunch of chapters should be up today.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The contestants must search…**_

**Izzy**: _(to the snake)_ Hey lil' fella, how're ya doin'? Well, you sure are cute! _(snake bites Izzy)_ And feisty, too! _(passes out)_

_**For their keys…**_

**Geoff**: _(in the septic tank)_ For the love of all that's good, someone tell me where this key is!

_**Around the island…**_

**Heather**: That's just too much. Everyone knows that boyfriend-girlfriend is just another way to say "Alliance." and my alliance is going to be the only alliance on this island!

_**A couple is sabotaged…**_

_(in the confessional)_

**Gwen**: Jerk!

**Trent**: User!

**Gwen**: I thought we had...

**Trent**: Something real. Man, was I ever wrong.

_**Leaving a camper voted off…**_

**Chris**: (_passes out marshmallows_) Izzy, Geoff, Gwen, LeShawna, Lindsay, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Owen _(Trent looks worried)_. Marshmallows for the lot of you!

**Chris**: _(to Trent)_ Sorry dude, you're out. (_Trent gasps_)

**Leshawna**: That's right! Take your two timing ways back to where you came from.

**Trent**: What? But I thought I was getting so well with everybody!

**Heather**: I guess you were wrong.

**Gwen**: _(gasps)_ You don't even care, do you?

**Heather**: Hey, just playing the game.

**Trent**: Then how did I get the boot?

**Leshawna**: My bad! I told everyone that you were two-timing and messin' around with Gwen and to give you the boot if Heather won the challenge.

_**Search and Do Not Destroy**_

(scenes flash: Heather covered in sewage, Owen with the bear, Trent and Gwen kissing, and Trent without a marshmallow.)

_**Coming soon…**_

**Chef**: _(In his sleep)_ How come all the other kids get ponies...!

* * *

**Expect more later. Adios!**


	17. Hide and Be Sneaky

**Here's Hide and Be Sneaky. I should be finished with Total Drama Island soon, and move on to Total Drama Action.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Hide and seek…**_

_(Chris goes to the Screaming Gophers' cabin)_

**Chris**: Lindsay, couldn't you do better than hiding under your covers?

**Lindsay**: Fooled you. This isn't even my bunk.

**Chris**: Oh, Chef Hatchet...!

_(Chef Hatchet bursts through the door, with a very angry look on his face)_

**Lindsay**: YAAAAAAH! _(quickly zips out of the bed and runs outside)_

_**Has just become…**_

**Chris**: Knock-knock.

**Lindsay**: Who's there?

**Chris**: The entire viewing world.

**Lindsay**: The entire viewing world who?

_**The ultimate challenge…**_

**Chris**: You're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you want to avoid capture.

_**With Chef as the seeker…**_

**Duncan**: _(seeing Chef with his water gun, sarcastically)_ Oooh, we're gonna get splashed by a bit of water. Now I'm terrified.

**Chris**: Why don't you demonstrate, Chef? _(Chef gets his water gun ready and blasts the left side including Chris, while he has been blasted a mile away)_ NOT ON ME, DUDE!

_**One camper wins…**_

**Chef: **LeShawna? But I searched everywhere…the water. _(he races towards the dock to find LeShawna there)_

**LeShawna: **What took you so long, sugar?

_**Another wins invincibility…**_

**Geoff**: Why don't we vote Heather off? She's got dirt on all of us, dude.

**Duncan**: Because we can't; she's got invincibility again.

_**Alliances are made…**_

**Owen**: I am so psyched! A dude's alliance! I love it! It's so manly! Yeah! Come here!

_**And a shocking target…**_

**Duncan: **Besides, everyone likes Bridgette, and she's great at sports. We might not get another chance, dude. All in favor of booting Bridgette?

_**Is eliminated…**_

**Chris**: _(after revealing that Bridgette was voted off)_ Okay, that was a shocker. Even I'm shocked and I _knew_ the answer.

_**Hide and Be Sneaky**_

_(scenes flash: Geoff falling out of a tree, Izzy and Chef facing off, Chris drenched with water, LeShawna underwater, and everyone shocked at the elimination.)_

_**Coming soon…**_

_(in the confessional stall)_

**Lindsay**: Okay, that was a limited edition. I am never gonna get that nail polish back. I'm starting to think that maybe Heather isn't such a nice person after all...

* * *

**Lindsay's realizing the truth about Heather. And next is when it finally comes out...That's Off the Chain!**

**Adios for now!**


	18. That's Off the Chain!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I don't really have a specific schedule. I'll try to update at least once a week, hopefully more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The next challenge…**

**Chris**: Welcome to the Arts and Crafts Center!

**Duncan**: More like the Arts and _crap_ center.

**Makes the campers…**

**Duncan**: _(in confessional)_ Finally, a challenge I can get behind. I use to build bikes back home with my brothers all the time. Okay, so I used to steal them from the dweebs down the street and crash them into the school wall. The point is, this is something I know.

**Build and race bikes…**

**Owen**: Hey, do you guys remember your first bike ride?

**Duncan**: Yeah. I wiped out so bad I popped my collar bone. You could see it sticking right out of my shoulder. It was wicked.

**Geoff**: I flew so far over my handlebars that I skid for a mile. _(chuckles)_ Skin was hanging off me in chunks.

**Owen**: That's nothing. I popped my arm right out of my socket. It took three doctors to hold me down while they slingshot it back into place.

**All three**: Good times.

**With one twist…**

**Chris:** We're going to race these babies! Hard!

**Heather:** Heh, awesome! Because my bike is built for speed! Right, Lindsay?

**Lindsay:** Totally!

**Chris:** Yeah, unfortunately, you won't be riding it, Heather. You'll be switching bikes! Yeah, cruel twist, huh?

**And another…**

**Chris:** Oh, and one more thing. First one to cross wins invincibility. Last one to cross gets voted off the island. No bonfire, do not pass GO, do not collect a marshmallow.

**A contestant is eliminated…**

**Lindsay**: Bye guys, see you at the finale. _(sees Owen depressed)_ Awww, I think I'm gonna miss you the most.

**Owen**: _(cries and hugs Lindsay as tears fly out of his eyes)_ Me, too! _(continues to cry as he puts Lindsay back down)_ Ba-Bye!

**After a huge outburst…**

**Heather**: Whatever, I have invincibility! No one can touch me.

**Gwen**: _This_ week.

**Lindsay**: You really _are_ mean! And all that bad stuff people say about you is true! Like how you're a two-faced, back-stabbing, lying little- (Lindsay is extensively censored while flipping off Heather.) I always told them they were wrong! I stood up for you, because I thought we were BFF's! But they're right! You really _are_ a two-faced, back stabbing, lying little- (Lindsay is again extensively censored). And guess what? I don't wanna be BFF's anymore! I'd rather spend the day staring at Owen's butt, than shopping with you! And P.S., your shoes, are tacky! (Everyone laughs at Heather and smiles at Lindsay, cheering for her)

**That's Off the Chain!**

(scenes flash: LeShawna and Izzy riding, Owen flying up in the air, Owen racing around the island, Lindsay swearing at Heather, Geoff and DJ wiped out, Duncan covered in oil, Gwen, Geoff, and DJ watching the invincibility race, and Lindsay and Chris on the Boat of Losers)

**Coming soon…**

_(after DJ and Geoff crash)_

**DJ**: Ooh! Forgot... to wear... jock!

* * *

**This episode was great. One of my favorites.**

**Adios, and see you next time!**


End file.
